


Coming Of Age

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cooperation - To Lessen Physical Harm, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Minor Laurent/Regent and Nicaise/Regent, Motive - Aggressor is getting off on victim's past trauma, Motive - To Break Victim's Will/Spirit, Motive - Xcon as Torture, Mutual Non-Con, Praise - Condescending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The Regent's "gift" for Laurent's eighteenth birthday gets the prince dangerously close to a breaking point.
Relationships: Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Coming Of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



In the weeks leading to Laurent’s eighteenth birthday, his uncle stopped showing interest in him. Laurent couldn’t quite decide how to feel about it. On one hand, it was a relief after years of what Laurent only recently realized was abuse. On the other, he couldn’t let himself believe it was finally the end – in the past, his uncle has left him alone for weeks if not months at a time when he either found a new object of lust and manipulation or was visiting some faraway region of the country (which Laurent suspected was an excuse to torment some poor young soul there). But this time seemed different. This time, his uncle did not comment on his appearance or how he behaved. He didn’t give him any of the looks that used to make Laurent’s blood run cold. He seemed absent minded, despite the preparation for the prince’s birthday (for which Laurent cared not at all) having already been put in full motion.

And then, a few days before the party Laurent hated to be in, the situation cleared – a new pet appeared in the court, one barely pubescent. Despite not being introduced as the regent’s pet, Laurent had no doubt the boy was his uncle’s newest victim. And this boy, this Nicaise, seemed to be a permanent choice this time. The realization tore Laurent’s heart in two. One part of him knew what the boy is going through, how powerless he must feel, and didn’t want to let him suffer. The other, darker half whispered that as long as his uncle has Nicaise he won’t bother Laurent – and after all there’s nothing the prince can do to save the younger boy. In the end, Laurent could only observe the younger boy without doing anything, ending up feeling more and more hopeless and miserable. Would he be able to help Nicaise when he becomes the king? Would either of them live long enough? Gods.

And then came the party night. Laurent would sell his soul to just be in him rooms, but he knew what was expected of a prince, especially one intended to inherit the throne in a year or two, and couldn’t allow himself to make a bad impression, even on people he hated. And thus, he stayed, he smiled, he made small talk and tasted the various exquisite desserts (he only pretend to take a sip from his wine cup from time to time though). He waited until the clock stroke midnight, after which he excused himself, claiming that the alcohol got to him and he had to rest. The gathering gave him a headache, he couldn’t wait to be in his bed and sleep for ten hours straight-

“Laurent,” the voice that made his blood run cold echoed through the corridors.

“Uncle,” Laurent turned around to face the Regent. He saw Nicaise just behind him, fidgeting with the hem of his semi-transparent pet robes.

“You left us early, what an example are you making? You are the heart of the part,” the Regent scolded Laurent.

 _“What is he planning to do?”_ Laurent thought but tried to reply as neutrally as he could.

“I am sorry, uncle’; it’s the alcohol. It went to my head quickly and I would have stayed if I could,” Laurent replied.

“The two sips you took from the cup? You truly have a weak head, Laurent,” the Regent replied and smiled without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

“I hope that alcohol won’t prevent you from enjoying the special present I prepared for you.”

 _“Oh no, “_ thought Laurent.

“I’m sorry, uncle, but-“ Laurent couldn’t finish the sentence before his uncle interrupted him.

“But I insist,” said the Regent, “let us into your room, Laurent.”

Reluctantly, Laurent did as he was told. He let his uncle enter first, followed by Nicaise (who stuck his tongue out at him as he entered), and finally himself, locking the door behind.

“Since you are coming of age, my dear Laurent,” the Regent’s smile didn’t show any kindness, “it is only appropriate that you start enjoying the pleasures a pet could give you.”

_Gods._

“I don’t have a need for a pet, uncle,” Laurent replied, too fast, too harshly to hide his fear.

“Are you rejecting my coming of age gift, Laurent?” there was an implied threat in the Regent’s tone.

Laurent’s mind raced to find a way to get himself safely out of the situation and found none.

“No, uncle,” he replied after a pause, “I will glad accept all your gifts.”

The Regent smiled again, looking like a predator cornering its prey.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed, “Now lay down and let Nicaise do his job.”

 _“Gods, if you exist, please kill me now, stop this,”_ Laurent thought, but he obeyed his uncle’s orders.

“ _What a mockery of a prince am I?_ ” he thought as he watched Nicaise climb on top of him.

“Hey,” the boy whispered into his ear, “I know you don’t like me and I don’t really like you, so just close your eyes and pretend you are with somebody you like, ok?”

The younger boy’s advice seemed to be the only way for Laurent to survive the experience with his mind and heart affected as little as possible.

“Ok,” Laurent whispered back.

The short conversation was made possible by Regent placing himself on a chair a good few feet away from the bed. Laurent knew his uncle preferred to watch rather than do, and as much as he hated thinking about it, even knowing this detail, for now he was thankful he didn’t want to get involved. He pulled Nicaise down for what seemed like a quick kiss and whispered into the boy’s ear.

“I’ll try to save you, I promise.”

“Don’t bother,” Nicaise replied and went back to undressing Laurent.

Laurent closed his eyes and tried to relax. There wasn’t any person he would actually want to sleep with, not anyone he knew at least, so he tried to mentally isolate himself from what is happening. He developed this coping mechanism years ago to deal with his uncle. And as with his uncle, Laurent became a spectator. He felt Nicaise’s fingers caressing his body, his tongue licking his manhood, but it was as if he felt those things happening to somebody else, not himself. He suspected the younger boy coped in the same way. How humiliating! He was supposed to be the king, yet even a pet had more agency than him! He often fantasized about refusing his uncle, punishing, _killing that bastard_ , yet he knew as soon as he did he would have been as good as dead. Why couldn’t he save anybody?

Despite the misery Laurent felt, his body reacted to the gentle touches and soon Laurent became aroused. He didn’t fight the unwanted pleasure – from experience he knew it would only make the situation worse. He let himself enjoy the feeling of the first blow job he was given in his life (clumsily, he observed) and after embarrassingly short time he reached his orgasm, leaving his mind clouded by pleasure for a good minute.

“I am glad you enjoyed my gift so thoroughly, Laurent,” the hated voice brought the prince back from his postcoital daze, “You are welcome to use Nicaise again if you like, all you have to do is ask me. Now, Nicaise, let us go to my rooms, dear Laurent is in a dire need of rest.”

 _“Have I used Nicaise?”_ Laurent wondered silently, his heart breaking into tiny pieces despite his efforts to hold it in one. The boy quickly and silently followed the Regent out of the room, leaving Laurent alone with his demons. It is certainly not the end of the nightly torment for Nicaise, and Laurent was unable to save him. How could he, when he couldn’t even save himself? How pitiful. Had his brother seen him like this, he would have been disgusted, and rightfully so. At this point Laurent would gladly accept the inevitable death by his uncle’s hands if it was after he had avenged Auguste. If only he could avenge his brother’s murder…

Laurent felt asleep to the thoughts of death and violence.


End file.
